Partial support is requested for the symposium "Aging and Cancer," which will be held at the 39th Annual Meeting of the Gerontological Society of America in Chicago, Illinois. The Gerontological Society of America is the largest scientific, gerontological society in the United States and has the experience and expertise to conduct large scientific meetings. Therefore, it is the logical organization to host this symposium. The symposium will be part of the annual program of the Biological Sciences Section. The symposium will focus on the relationship between the aging process and cancer. The symposium is divided into five sessions. The first session focuses on the most recent advances in various areas of cancer, e.g., oncogenes, promotion, growth factors, etc. The next two sessions focus on the effect of aging on various processes that are related to cancer, e.g., carcinogen metabolism, promotion, gene structure and function, etc. The fourth session deals with the role of immunosurveilance system in cancer and the effect of age on the immune system. The fifth session focuses on clinical aspects of cancer and will be jointly sponsored by the Biological Sciences and Clinical Sciences Sections of the Gerontological Society of America. The participants in the symposium represent a balance of scientists with expertise in cancer and society members with expertise in gerontological research related to cancer. The symposium is expected to be of broad interest to the scientific and medical communities, and a special effort to publicize the meeting to the scientific and medical communities will be made.